Missing Past
by PokemonGirl14
Summary: Keith is a fun loving, polite 15 year old. Kate is just your average 14 year old who loves to play tricks and breaking the rules.When the two worlds collide, they become good friends. Soon, darkness arrives in Almia and it's up to them to save the whole region!But as time goes on, Keith begins to get more and more nightmares. Does this have a meaning?Will he find out his true past?
1. Prologue

***pokes head from under a pile of wrapping paper* Hmm? Oh hiya guys! *brushes ribbons off* Okay okay okay okay okay i know i have a lot of stories in progress and i'm adding ANOTHER ONE! I just wanted to get this idea off of my head and blahhhh. OMG Dx And due to my speed rate, I probably won't even finish any of these until like next year's March! Hahaha! ... or April, May (My birthday is in May!). Don't worry, I'll try to finish over break. Then comes Guardian Signs, then comes this. So i gotta update fast fast fast. Sometimes my brain runs out of creativity and good words that brings out more emotion and all that. A Ranger Carol i will probably finish by... um... okay idk but yeah XD Okay i'm blabbing about random stuff so... ONTO THE STORY!**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"You can't tell me what to do, dad!" A young prince furiously stomped away from a golden throne. A man with a white, fluffy bread glared at his son with frustration.

"You are nothing like your brothers!" He snapped. "You need to behave and be more like them! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Just because you're the king doesn't mean i have to take orders from YOU!" The young prince fired back.

"Get back here, mister!" The king yelled.

"No." The young prince whirled around, facing his angry father. "I am NOT marrying some random chick I don't know!"

"You don't use that tone too me, young man! And you ARE marrying Princess Celia!" The king raised his voice.

"Princess Celia is a wonderful women, but I don't want to marry her, father!" The prince scowled.

"You must and you will." The king told his son furiously, then walked back to his own room. The young prince ran outside. He walked for a bit, kicking a rock that was in his way.

"I don't want to marry Celia, I DON'T!" The prince kicked the rock so far, it landed right into the ocean. He never wanted an arranged marriage. This is what sucks about being born to a stupid, stingy, father named King Henry III. He doesn't want any other women, except Katherine. Katherine wasn't a princess. Just your ordinary girl who works at the library. "Screw dad and his marriage!"

"Hey yo, Kenneth!"

The prince, Kenneth, whirled around to see his brothers standing behind him. On the left was Adrian, the third oldest out of the four brothers. He had sparkling ice blue eyes with aquamarine hair. He was fairly tall and was a little tan. He was always calm and wants peace in the universe. In the middle was Aden, the oldest out of the four brothers. He was an attractive man with dark brown eyes and dark red hair, similar to Kenneth's. All the ladies talk about him at the marketplace. He was a very tall man with muscular arms. And on the right was Flavian, the second oldest out of the four brothers. He had dark blonde hair with grey eyes, kind of short, and loves to go fishing near the ocean. Most of the ladies find him cute.

"Hello, brothers." Kenneth bowed down to his brothers.

"Get in an argument with father again?" Flavian sighed. He scratched his dark blonde hair, waiting for an answer coming from the young prince.

"Yeah." Kenneth muttered. "Ever since mother died, he's been a stingy old hag!"

"Oh, Prince Kenneth, don't say that!" Adrian pleaded.

"I just hate him!" Kenneth raged.

"Kenneth, you know father doesn't want to arrange you a marriage, but it's the rules." Aden said.

"If he doesn't want to, then just break the damn rules!" Kenneth snapped.

"D-don't use harsh words like that, please." Adrian poked his two index fingers together, looking up at Kenneth with puppy eyes.

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm just angry." Kenneth started to relax.

"We must go back to our duties." Flavian said.

"Hehe..." Adrian giggled. "You said 'duties'." The three brothers went back to the castle, leaving Kenneth alone. Kenneth looked to his right and saw the Dark Forest ahead. Father has always said not to go in the Dark Woods.

_Kenneth..._

__Huh?

_Come... in...forest..._

__Okay this is really creepy. Kenneth stepped one step forward, then another, than broke into a dash into the forest. Leaves under him crunched and rustled. The light was getting dimer and dimer. Kenneth stopped when he saw a strange machine, lying in the middle of the Dark Forest. What was it? Kenneth reached out his hand to touch the strange machine, but quickly pulled it back. It could be dangerous! His curiosity wanted to know what this strange machine was. He walked one more step forward and touch the machine with his fingertips. Suddenly, leaves started to swirl around him. Gusts of wind struck his face, causing Kenneth to turn and turn and turn and turn. A flash of light came and everything was gone. Even Kenneth himself.., Only thing that remained on the cold ground was his crown.

* * *

Oblivia, Sophian Island.

A man and a women both stood with each other hand in hand, looking out the window.

"We won't get a baby. I-it's hopeless." The women sniffled.

"It would take a miracle, Nina-san." The man confronted his wife. There was a knock at the door, startling the married couple. The man walked to the door, and opened the squeaky door. On the porch was a box and it in was a small baby, with red and a little spiky hair. He gasped and called his wife to the door. The women couldn't believe what she saw. A baby. They called everyone everywhere to make sure no one lost a baby. Turned out no one lost a child. The wife and husband danced with glee, and now they had a new baby.

"What should we call him?" The husband asked with loving eyes.

The wife thought for a moment and finally spoke. "Keith." She smiled. "I want his name to be Keith."

And so, Keith grew up to be a very polite, yet fun, little boy. Strangely, he keeps on having dreams, or should they be nightmares? And so, he grew up to become a healthy 15 year old boy. A new adventure has begun for Keith.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Rachel- Well? Did yah think it was gord? xD**

**Sandy- Eh.**

**Rachel- Be quiet you.**

**Sandy- Shouldn't you be in bed right now?**

**Rachel- Screw it. I'm not in school anymore until January!**

**Sandy- *shakes head* Anyways, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Rachel- Yay! Another chapter of Missing Past! Remember, if you want this story instead of Guardian Signs you may vote! So to make things fair, I decided to post another chapter of Missing Past since Guardian Signs has 2 chapters up. Now… Onto the story!**

* * *

"Capture complete." The ruby haired boy smiled at his first capture. The little Pikachu he just captured right now smiled back at him. Huh… this little guy is pretty cute! The boy leaned over and scratched the Pikachu's head. The Pikachu purred with delight. In the dark corner of the room, clapping sounds can be heard. The boy stopped petting the Pikachu and looked over to see a man with light brown hair with a blue cap slowly approaching him as he clapped. Keith stuttered back.

"Bravo bravo, Mr. Hunter." The man chuckled. "I am Mr. Kaplan and you just passed our exam. We now gladly accept you into our top secret school of spies."

"Um.. Sir." The boy spoke up. "I think you have gone m-"

"Now come , Keith, as we rule the world together!" The man laughed as lightning noises can be heard while the lights flickered on and off.

"MR KAPLAN! STOP ACTING SO STUPID WOULD YA?!" A women kicked down the door. She huffed as she flipped her red hair, marching over to this Mr. Kaplan. She grabbed him by the collar on his shirt, pulling him up to her face.

"M-m-Ms. April!" Mr. Kaplan chuckled, sheepishly scratching his neck.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to scare our students?!" The women yelled, pulling his shirt even tighter.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Mr. Kaplan cried, bawled out his eyes.

"Women sure are scary…" Keith muttered, sweat dropping. Ms. April gave Mr. Kaplan a cold stare before dropping him to the floor. She turned to Keith, who jumped a little at the scary women.

"Hi!" She greeted. "I'm Ms. April!" She smiled.

"Ack! She was scary then turned nice." Keith thought.

"Mr. Kaplan!" Ms. April ordered.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Mr. Kaplan scrambled to his feet, saluting.

"Don't you need to say something to his fine gentleman?" Ms. April rose her eyebrows.

"That he's accepted into our secret army of spies?" Mr. Kaplan teased. Ms. April slowly turned, giving him once again that hard stare that gave Keith and Mr. Kaplan the chills.

"Eep!" Mr. Kaplan stuttered back. "R-right! Congrats, Keith Hunter! You have passed the exam! Starting today, you are a member of our Ranger School!"

"Sweet." Keith grinned.

"And I'm your teacher, Ms. April!" Ms. April cheerfully smiled.

"Oh shit… this lady is my teacher?" Keith thought, gulping.

"Don't worry, I won't act like this if you don't' get me mad." Ms. April innocently said. "Now come along, I'll show you to your new classroom." Ms. April walked out of the room, followed by Keith.

"Good luck!" Mr. Kaplan waved to Keith.

"Thanks." Keith gave him a thumbs up.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))) In Class…

"Heads up, Rhythmi!" A brunette with spiky pigtails threw a crumbled paper ball across the room.

"Eek!" The puffy blonde haired girl ducked. "K-kate!"

"Hehe. Told you to look out, Rhyhtmi." Kate snickered.

"You're going to get in trouble, Kate." Rhythmi sighed.

"So what?" Kate kicked a chair away. "Ms. April is better than Mr. Kincaid."

"And how many times have you gotten a detention?" Rhythmi rose an eyebrow. The brunette huffed sitting down in her desk, putting her legs on her desk.

"20." She simply said.

"20?!" Rhythmi screamed.

"20 isn't a lot." Kate rolled her eyes.

"I really need to teach you how to act like a lady." Rhythmi sweat dropped.

"I came from a filthy rich family. I don't want to act like a stupid proper lady. I ran away for that reason. Plus more." Kate icily said. "I don't even miss them.

Rhythmi sighed, shaking her head. Even though Kate may act like a snob, she has a soft side and does care. She does miss her family.

The door opened as all the students scrambled to their desk. Kate placed her legs back under her desk. Ms. April came into the room with a smile on her face as usual. Minus lecturing Kaplan.

"Good morning, class!" Ms. April greeted.

"Good morning!" Everyone chanted.

"Morning." Kate muttered.

"Today we have a new student!" Ms. April announced. Everyone gasped, except Kate.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" One of the students asked.

"Are they like super cute? Cool? Omigosh how about a celebrity?!"

Everyone started chatting away about what the new student looked like or who they were. One even guessed Justin Bieber. Oh boy… someone's a Belieber.

"Enough!" Ms. April yelled, silencing the class. "See for yourself. Come in!" The door slid open once again and a boy with ruby hair and deep emerald eyes entered the room. Huh… He isn't bad looking. He fixed his tie before walking up to the class as Ms. April spoke.

"This is Keith Hunter, everyone." Ms. April introduced. "He came all the way from the Oblivia region to become a ranger."

Another ranger? Kate smirked. This should be an easy opponent. No one can beat her in a capture contest. She thought she was the only person to apply to become a ranger. Guess there's one more. Keith walked over to the empty desk next to Kate and took a seat. Kate rose an eyebrow at the boy as Ms. April talked about the basics and rules again.

"Hey." Kate said. "I'm Kate."

"Hi." Keith grinned, nodding his head.

"Listen, Keith." Kate started. "I'm the best ranger at this school and don't forget it."

"We'll see about that." Keith smirked. Kate frowned.

"How about a capture contest later? Just you and me." Kate offered.

"Sure." Keith accepted.

"You're going to get some serious butt kicking." Kate huffed, turning away from his face. "Just warning ya, dude."

Keith shrugged and started to pay attention to Ms. April. Kate gave a bored look to the wall in front of her. She pushed her right sleeve up a little bit, revealing a blue leaf with vines surrounding it. She stared at the mark. The mark that proves that she's an Allenby. Katherine Rachel Allenby… the youngest daughter of Adelaide Lilliana Allenby and Nathan Wills Allenby, one of the wealthiest and largest families in the world. Five sisters and four brothers, plus counting her makes ten kids. She ran away from her home because her parents didn't care about her. They didn't pay attention to her. They probably didn't care that one of their daughters ran away. Changing your name to Kate Adams was easy, but living a life with out money is a whole different story. Rhythmi nudged the daydreaming Kate as she snapped back to reality.

"Oh, hi Rhythmi." Kate yawned.

"Hey. Want to help me give Keith a tour of the school?" Rhythmi asked.

"Sure." Kate groggily replied. "Why not?"

The three went around school, showing Keith about every little detail about the school. They first visited Mr. Kincaid, who Kate gave a cold stare at the snobby old blonde man. Rhythmi glanced over to a mushroom haired boy, waving to him with a blush on her face. Once they left, Kate gave a loud snicker at Kincaid before slamming his door shut with intense force. Next was the library. Kate usually slept in the library whenever they were suppose to study in the library. She sometimes be lazy and snobby, but she was actually really smart and wise. Hard to believe, eh? Next was the staff room, then the dorms.

"It's a really big school!" Keith commented as they went up the stairs.

"Not that big if you ask me." Kate muttered.

"Up here is where we sleep, Keith." Rhythmi told him as they stood in the middle of the room. "On the right is the girl's dorm while on the left is the boy's dorm."

"Better not go in our dorms, hear me our kid?" Kate asked.

"Why not?" Keith asked.

"Would you really want to see girls changing right in front of your face?" Kate sweat dropped.

"Um…" Keith's face turned red.

"Never mind. No need for an answer" Kate put her hand a few inches away from Keith.

"Hehe…" Keith sheepishly scratched his neck.

"Help! Somebody!" A scream came from outside.

"It sounds like Janice!" Rhythmi gasped.

"We need to go help!" Keith said as the three ran downstairs. They all ran outside and saw Janice surrounded by Bidoofs.

"H-help!" Janice shrieked.

"Kate! Keith! Go help!" Rhythmi screamed.

"Hey, reddy." Kate said. "Maybe our capturing contest can start now?"

"Sure thing." Keith gladly accepted.

"First one to capture all the Bidoofs win." Kate told him.

"Sounds good to me." Keith gave her a thumbs up.

"May the best ranger win." Kate smirked.

"Three…"

"TWOONE GO!"

"H-hey! I wasn't ready yet!"

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))) Several Minutes later….

Kate counted up the Bidoofs that each of them caught.

"Okay… so I caught five and you caught four so that means…" Kate's serious face lit up into a huge smile. "I WIN!"

"You two are excellent rangers." Janice complimented before looking down at one of the Bidoofs. "I'm so sorry I stepped on your tail, Mr. Bidoof."

"What if it's a girl?" Kate wondered.

"Come along, my Bidoofs." Janice gestured as the Bidoofs followed her. "I'll make you a tastier meal than usual!"

"Hey, kid." Kate looked at Keith, who was watching the Bidoofs go off.

"Yeah?" Keith asked.

Kate gave him a bored look, but turned into a smile. "You aren't so bad for a rookie."

"Heh… thanks!" Keith grinned back.

"Oh yeah!" Rhythmi remembered. "We need to show you one more place!"

"Is it Ascension Square?" Kate asked, knowing Rhythmi very well.

"Yup!" Rhythmi cheered. "Come on!"

Rhythmi dragged the two down to Ascension Square, where a large statue and beautiful ocean view greeted them.

"This is Ascension Square!" Rhythmi smiled. "Right here is the Pledge stone. Legends say that if you make a pledge here with your friends, it will come true!"

"Legends my butt…" Kate mentally thought.

"And that concludes Rhythmi Exciting Tour!" Rhythmi bowed in a formal way, reminding Kate of her times at home. She shivered at the thought.

"Thanks, guys." Keith grinned.

"No problem!" Rhythmi cheerfully said. "We'll all be friends. Right, Kate?"

Kate walked up to Keith, at first not looking at him.

"You know, red head? You aren't so bad after all." Kate smiled. "Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you during capturing contests we'll have in the future. Got it?"

"Deal." Keith chuckled.

"It's rare to see Kate smile to someone besides me!" Rhythmi giggled. "Maybe she likes you!"

"I barely even know him!" Kate snapped, red faced.

"But you're turning red faced!" Rhythmi pointed out, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!"

"Katherine Adams likes Keith Hunter!"

Katherine…? Keith recognized this name before, but where? Keith waved it off. The bell rang, time to go back to class.

"Keith." Kate called out.

"Yeah?" Keith asked.

"Lets have a race. You and me." Kate smirked. "Last one to the building is a Slowpoke."

"Bring it on." Keith ran ahead.

"H-hey!" Kate yelled, running after him.

* * *

**Rachel- There's your chapter 2 folks! Remember to vote vote vote vote voteeeeeee!**

**Sandy- And review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Brave Exam!

**Sandy- Aren't you suppose to make another chapter for your other current story?**

**Rachel- Ugh. Well, it's almost done so I thought why not post another chapter of GS and MP?**

**Aqua- Onto the story!**

**Rachel- *smashes Aqua's head against a wall***

* * *

"Kate… Kate wake up." Rhythmi nudged the napping brunette. A soft snore came from Kate before she turned over on her side. Rhythmi sighed, walking out of the girl's dorm.

"Is she awake?" Keith asked.

"Nope." Rhythmi replied. "Kate's a heavy sleeper."

"Maybe I can help." Keith offered, innocently smiling.

"But you aren't allowed in the girl's dorm." Rhythmi pointed out.

"Not unless I sneak in there." Keith smirked, grabbing a feather from a fluffed up pillow. Rhythmi gave a low sigh, face palming as she opened the door for Keith. Keith cheered as she ran inside.

"For the new kid, he's sure eager to try to wake up Kate." Rhythmi thought. "Poor guy…"

Keith chuckled, tip toeing to Kate's bed.

"Alright, just have to lean…" Keith got the feather and started tickling Kate's nose. Kate's nose twitched a little before a small sneeze came out. Aw… it sounded cute! Keith chuckled and tickled her nose some more. Kate slowly squinted her eyes, seeing Keith tickling her nose with a feather.

BAM!

"Keith!" Kate shrieked, punching Keith to the roof.

"Ow…" Keith groaned, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Idiot!" Kate screamed, stepping on his face with her foot.

"Your foot smells…" Keith said.

Kate started to growl, stepping on his face even harder.

"I tried to warn him…" Rhythmi giggled, poking her head from the door.

"No you didn't!" Keith objected.

"Either way, you're getting a day of butt kicking tomorrow!" Kate glared at the red head, gritting her teeth.

"Dammit…" Keith threw his head onto the floor.

"Shit! Mr. Kincaid is coming!" Rhythmi whispered, running into the room and closing the door.

"Why is that pedophile up here?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, but we better be pretend we're sleeping!" Rhythmi responded before jumping into her bed, fake snoring.

"Keith!" Kate hissed. " Hide under my covers!"

"What?! You crazy, women?" Keith snapped.

"Get. Under. The. Freaking. Cover. You. Asshole!" Kate growled.

"Eep!" Keith nodded, going under the blankets. Kate jumped onto her bed.

"Don't take up all the room, doofus." Kate whispered. The door started to creak, Kate quickly laid on her pillow and closed her eyes, snoring.

"Miss Adams always snores like a stupid pig, huh?" Kincaid snorted, closing the door once more.

"Dammit, Kate! I think you broke my ear when you snored." Keith whispered.

"Shut your mouth, red head." Kate bonked his head with her elbow.

"Stop hitting me, lady!" Keith punched her on the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell?" Kate snapped.

"Just like a couple!" Rhythmi sang, turning on the lights.

The room got silent. Kate and Keith looked at each other and started cracking up.

"Are you being serious?!" Kate laughed, falling on the floor.

"Me.. With her?!" Keith laughed along.

"You guys won't be laughing later." Rhythmi smirked. "Just watch."

"Yeah and one day you and Isaac will get married and have 30 kids." Kate joked.

"Shut up, Kate!" Rhythmi snapped, throwing a pillow at the brunette.

"Not you, too!" Kate threw another pillow at Rhythmi. "What happened to Miss Goody Goody?"

"Miss Goody…Goody?!" Rhythmi's eyebrows twitched.

"Hey don't go twitching your eyebrows at me." Kate smirked. "Everybody calls ya that."

"Grr…" Rhythmi gritted her teeth, but then realized something. Kate and Keith decided to have a mini pillow fight, despite all the feathers flying around.

"Kate! We need to do the exam!" Rhythmi reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Kate stopped, holding the pillow up high then dropped it.

"What exam?" Keith asked, getting up.

"Come outside. I think everyone is waiting for us." Kate grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him out of the door.

"I'm pretty sure they hid when Kincaid came up here." Rhythmi said.

"Hopefully." Kate responded.

"There you guys are!" One kid cried out, throwing his hands in the air.

"Some stuff happened here and there." Kate rolled her eyes.

"You guys did know where the hiding spots were right?" Rhythmi asked.

"Of course." Another kid nodded.

"Ready, newbie?" Kate smirked.

"For what?" Keith gave a puzzled look.

"It's a tradition for a new student to take what we call the Brave Exam." Rhythmi explained. "All of us hid our stylers somewhere around the school. Check in Ms. April's room, Mr. Kincaid's, The Staff Room, and the Library. Once you're all done, bring them down into the basement and place them on the floor. Then make a run for it upstairs."

"Got it." Keith grinned confidently.

"I had to do it when I arrived here." Kate told him. "But I wasn't scared." She boasted.

"And it's always the person who sits on your right who has to go with you." Rhythmi reminded.

"… shit!" Kate face palmed. "Off you two go, now." Rhythmi shooed them from the room. Kate and Keith ran down the dark stairs, making sure not to trip down the stairs. The only light source they had was the moonlight's beams coming from the windows. Chills came up Keith's spine as he and Kate walked through the ominous hall. A small crack was heard, echoing out through the darkness. Kate and Keith instantly stopped in their tracks.

"You heard that?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah." Keith said.

Footsteps came all the way down from the end of the hallway, where the door was. A shadow came closer and closer to the duo.

"Eek!" Kate shrieked.

"Should we run..?" Keith nervously suggested, stepping back. The shadow leaped forward into the light. Kate gave another shriek before jumping into Keith's arms. Keith blinked once. Twice. It was…

"A Bidoof?" Kate and Keith said in unison.

"Bi?" The Bidoof tilted it's head at Kate and Keith.

"You should be sleeping with the rest of the Bidoofs." Keith told it, petting the Bidoof's head. The Bidoof gave a look at him, telling him the same thing.

"Oh.. Hehe…" Keith chuckled nervously. The Bidoof smiled before running off.

"Phew.." Kate sighed. Then, she realized that she was in Keith's arms. At that exact moment, Keith realized the same thing.

"Ah!" Kate jumped out of Keith's arms and Keith backed away.

"Lets pretend nothing happened…" Kate huffed, turning away from the red head's side.

"Fine with me." Keith shrugged. Kate blushed a little, but quickly hid it. "Now lets get on with your exam."

They first headed into Ms. April's room and got the styler easily. The second choice was Mr. Kincaid's room, much to Kate's dismay. As Keith was looking for the styler, Kate snuck a special "present" for Mr. Kincaid an ran out of the room as soon as Keith was finished. The third choice was the Staff Room and it took Keith forever to catch that running Pichu. Kate, on the other hand, looked like she was enjoying the moment. Finally, the library. Kate had to admit her napping place was creepy at night.

"Alright! Got all the stylers." Keith cheered quietly, holding up the last styler.

"Good for you. Now put them down in the basement so we can be done with this!" Kate grabbed all four stylers and ran to the door, waiting for Keith.

"You sure don't sound brave right now." Keith chuckled. Kate pouted, blushing a little.

"Shut up, idiot." Kate flicked him on the fore head.

"Ow." Keith rubbed his fore head. He noticed something on her arm, though. It was all leafy.

"Well, lets go put these bad boys in the basement." Kate giggled.

"Maybe it's best not to ask her." Keith thought, following Kate.

"Wait.." Kate realized, shoving the stylers into Keith's hands. "_You're_ suppose to put these in the basement."

"You finally realized?" Keith rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Just hurry up!" Kate ordered.

"Someone's a bit feisty tonight." Keith joked.

They walked down into the pitch black basement, trying to find a cargo box. Kate placed her hand on something wooden.

"Here." Kate whispered. Keith nodded and placed them on the box when he heard a groan.

"That's my head, stupid!" Kate hissed.

"Oh… oops." Keith sweat dropped, putting the stylers on the real box.

"Now lets get the hell outta here." Kate grabbed his arm and ran with Keith in tow.

"Who goes there?!" Kincaid swung the door open. He scanned the area a bit before going back into the room.

"Something wrong, sir?" A boy with orange hair asked.

"No, it's fine." Kincaid waved it off. "Why don't you go get some sleep, Dan?"

"Oh thank you, sir!" Dan bowed before heading off into another room just on the left of where his desk was.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))) Upstairs…

"You passed, Keith!"

Everyone cheered silently with delight. Kate slowly clapped, chuckling as Keith was hugged by some girls as Rhythmi grabbed the soda cans out. She tossed one to Keith then to Kate then to everyone else.

"Ha. Thanks, Rhy." Kate smirked.

"No prob." Rhythmi gave her a thumbs up.

"Isaac." Kate said bitterly. "Stop reading that stupid book of yours and enjoy some soda."

"Well, it is nice to take a break for a little." Isaac caught a soda can thrown by Rhythmi, who turned away from his gaze blushing madly. Kate, in response, snickered.

"Three cheers for Keith!" Kate rose her soda can as everyone else did the same.

"To Keith!"

Keith chuckled, enjoying this school already. Something came into his head. A royal ball with people partying and cheering came into mind with a guy similar to him laughing and having fun.

"Huh?" Keith whispered, looking around. Maybe it's nothing. Keith shook his head. Just then, he felt a fist on his head.

"Noogie noogie." Kate laughed.

"Hey!" Keith laughed along.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))) Outside…

A boy with brunette hair came across the school gates, staring at it for a while. His slight mohawk gave his hair kind of like a shark's fin look as he smiled.

"Ah.. So this is the school." He grinned.

* * *

**Rachel- It was fun writing this chapter!**

**Sandy- So.. You're planning to add him again?**

**Rachel- Why not?**

**Aqua- I saw a sneak peak at the next chapter and it doesn't fit his personality at all!**

**Rachel- Well! Oh wait.. There are readers here…**

**Sandy- No dur, Sherlock.**

**Aqua- Make sure to review! **

**Sandy- Ahem…**

**Aqua- Oh yeah. And vote!**


End file.
